Mi primer amor (version NaruSaku)
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Prologo Observaba tristemente aquel retrato, sentada mirando la pintura, un gran dibujo de ella mientras arreglaba un ramo, una sonrisa un tanto triste se formo en su hermoso y delicado rostro. "El primer amor siempre es inexperto e inolvidable, pero por alguna razón siempre es imposible." Historia Jocelyn sakura Anime Naruto Pareja NarutoXSakura


Personajes originales de Masashi Kishimoto

Su uso es sin fines lucrativos es mero entretenimiento.

* * *

Originalmente, es un fic yaoi mio xD

Pero una amiga me pidió -obligo- hacerlo de esta pareja D:

Es un song fic con la canción de illa illa de juniel D:, me base en el mv, es hermoso xD

Espero les guste D:

* * *

Primer amor

Prologo

Observaba tristemente aquel retrato, sentada mirando la pintura, un gran dibujo de ella mientras arreglaba un ramo, una sonrisa un tanto triste se formo en su hermoso y delicado rostro.

"El primer amor siempre es inexperto e inolvidable, pero por alguna razón siempre es imposible."

Era un día soleado, tranquilo y simple, el viento soplaba tan sutilmente que revolvía levente la cabellera de un rubio que caminaba por la enorme ciudad, pasaba cerca de una florería cuando la vio. Sentada ahí, solo arreglando un ramo de flores, miro con atención el local "Floristería Haruno", era el nombre del local, se decidió entrar

La campañilla de la puerta sonó tan finamente que llamo la atención de la joven, se inclino un poco a mirar al recién llegado, sonrió. El rubio hizo una leve inclinación y comenzó a mirar las flores junto a los precios, camino por los pasillos mirando de reojo a la joven peli rosa quien seguía sentada y con una radiante sonrisa mientras arreglaba un arreglo floral no muy grande.

Namikaze Naruto era el nombre del cliente, pero eso la joven no lo sabía. Tomo un pequeño ramo de Dalias y se acerco a la peli rosa, dio la cantidad exacta de la compra. La oji esmeralda dueña de la tienda de nombre Haruno Sakura, pero esto el cliente no lo sabía, le sonrió al entregarle el ramo de flores al joven, el cual devolvió la sonrisa y salió del lugar.

**_-Cuando el cálido y fragante vientos pasa por mis mejillas_**

**_Pienso en tu rostro que solía amar_**

**_Oh, cuando la naturaleza_**

**_Desconocidas flores florecen escondidas en las calles_**

**_Pienso en ti, a quien escondo en mis recuerdos_**

**_Mi cariño illa illa illa(x3)_**

**_NUNCA OLVIDES EL AMOR.-_**

Namikaze Naruto, un joven prominente estudiante universitario de la carrera de Arte, un tanto asocial y sin conocimiento del amor, y cuya primera vez se había fijado en alguien de una forma romántica. Si Naruto se había enamorado de aquella vendedora de flores. Llego a su pequeño estudio tratando de realizar un último trabajo, pero en su mente solo tenía la imagen de aquella peli rosa, su sonrisa, sus cabellos, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, lo traían loco. Tomo uno de sus lienzos y comenzó a dibujarla, finos y leves trazos, sombras, brillo, el contorno de cada línea, hecha a la perfección. Finalmente lo termino, hermoso, idéntico a ella. Lo guardo.

**_-Por que el primer amor es hermoso_**

**_Un primer amor es como una flor_**

**_Floreciendo extensamente cuando la primavera llega_**

**_Oh, deslumbrante como una flor_**

**_Como un niño pequeño_**

**_Un primer amor no tiene experiencia_**

**_Porque no puedes dar y recibir amor incondicionalmente_**

**_Illa illa illa (x9)_**

**_Adiós mi amor_**

Al día siguiente, a la misma hora del día, de nuevo el rubio entro a aquella florería, de nueva cuenta miro las flores, desde las lilas, los claveles, las rosas, entre otras, grabándose su perfume. Continuaba mirando de vez en cuando a la chica la cual, con cada mirada dada, le devolvía una radiante sonrisa curiosa. Finalmente salía avergonzado y sin compra alguna. Se volvió costumbre, la chica cada día que el reloj marca las 12:00 pm, esperaba ansiosa la entrada del oji azul. Como siempre, entraba tímido y solo a ver las flores y a la joven vendedora.

**_-Cuando las estrellas dibujadas_**

**_En el cielo nocturno muestras tus recuerdos_**

**_Te saco de mis diarios viejos_**

**_Mi cariño illa illa illa (x3)_**

**_NUNCA OLVIDES EL AMOR_**

**_-Por que el primer amor es hermoso_**

Un día, después de su visita diaria a la florería, en su correo había una carta su boleto y una carta de aceptación de una prestigiosa escuela de arte en el extranjero. Miro la carta con frustración, se sentó en el piso de su estudio, aun lado tenía el retrato de aquella joven, miro los boletos de avión en especial la fecha, el viaje era al día siguiente.

Se sentó en el piso, al lado de donde tenía el retrato de aquella joven que no salía de su mente, lo miro, observo su boleto de avión, miro de nuevo el dibujo, lo quito de la tabla de madera, lo enrollo y lo guardo en un portaminas y salió corriendo en dirección a aquella florería que tanto amaba. Llego y entro como Juan por su casa, hasta que al fin lo vio, sentado en medio de un hermoso jardín, rodeado de varias flores blancas, se acerco a ella lenta y cuidadosamente, y cuando la chica lo noto alzo su vista para mirarlo, Naruto saludo con un torpe saludo de mano

**_-Illa illa illa YO ERA JOVEN EN ESE ENTONCES_**

**_Illa illa illa YO NO SABIA LO HACIA_**

**_Illa illa OH adiós mi amor_**

**_Ahora creo que lo sabré_**

**_Te llamo mientras dibujo_**

**_Illa illa illa (x3)_**

-disculpa-comenzó a jugar con el cordón del porta laminas-Ah.. bueno…- comenzó a decir ante la curiosa mirada del menor- me llamo Naruto.. esto.. yo… solo- no paraba de tartamudear- bueno veras… yo mañana…. Iré a estudiar al extranjero- se llevo una mano a la cabeza cuando noto la cara de poco entendimiento del chico- Yo quería decirte que me gustas mucho, y si tú sientes lo mismo, no me iré- dijo con todo el valor del mundo mientras observaba al menor

La menor no dijo nada solo lo observaba, el oji azul hizo una cara de dolor y después de un rato echo a correr saliendo del lugar. La chica al poco rato salió tras él y justo en la entrada encontró aquel porta láminas, lo abrió y saco su contenido, desenrollo el papel y lo vio, un retrato de ella sentada mientras arreglaba un ramo de flores, miro a todos lados pero no encontró a aquel joven Comenzó a llorar.

**_-illa illa illa NUNCA OLVIDES EL AMOR_**

**_Viendo como un primer amor es doloroso_**

**_Un primer es como la fiebre_**

**_Porque después estas inconscientemente enfermo_**

**_Oh te conviertes en adulto_**

**_Porque un primer amor nunca puede ser_**

**_Un primer amor es un vínculo persistente_**

**_Porque no puedes tenerlo desde que amaste demasiado_**

**_Illa illa illa (x3)_**

**_Adiós mi amor_**

**_Illa illa illa (x3)_**

**_Adiós mi amor_**

Los años habían pasado, y aquella florería seguía siendo una de las mejores, adentro una peli rosa, ya mayor pero no tanto si no a una edad promedio veía aquel retrato que había guardado por años. Comenzó a hacer unas señas con las manos.

"-sigo sin poder decir, las mismas palabras, aquellas que quería pero que por culpa de mi mudez no puedo, las palabras de también me gustas, y sé que ahora, jamás las podre decir"-

* * *

jeje ¿les gusto?


End file.
